


The Old Man and The Pig

by starksnotdead



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice One Shots [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Crack, Drabble, M/M, don't take this seriously lol, here we are, i had this idea today and it was really funny to me for some reason so, just for fun, yurio is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnotdead/pseuds/starksnotdead
Summary: the old man and the pig (to the tune of beauty and the beast)-sort of a crack fic/drabble thing. this is just for fun, don't take it seriously lol. though i suppose it could work.





	The Old Man and The Pig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drowninginstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginstars/gifts).



Yuri stepped into the rink, skates tied together and slung around his neck. He intended on being the first one there so that he could have some alone time to warm up. The rink tended to be quite crowded lately, with the regulars, and Victor and Yuuri now training in St. Petersburg as well. Not that he minded, but Yuri just liked to skate by himself every once in a while. Some time to relax and clear his head.

At four o'clock in the morning, he didn't intend on anyone else being there, so when he heard muffled music playing behind the entry doors, he assumed that whoever was last skating the previous night had carelessly left the speakers on. He pushed open the doors.

Victor and Katsudon were skating lazily in the center of the ice, dancing together to the slow song spilling into the empty rink. Yuri now recognized it as being the theme from the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast.

Victor tugged Yuuri from the waltz and into a gentle spin. Yuuri giggled. Yuri gagged.

The two idiots still hadn't noticed him yet, so he stayed put, thinking of a way to startle them. Preferably enough so that Victor would fall down and maybe bruise his "perfect" little butt. Suddenly, as the chorus began to swell, Yuri thought of something he just couldn't pass up.

"Tale as old as time," the sweet female voice sang, "song as old as rhyme -"

Yuri snickered to himself before shouting/singing, "Old man and the pig!" in time with the woman's next words.

Yuuri jumped, grabbing onto Victor's biceps to steady himself. Victor's blue eyes scanned the rink, searching for whoever had ruined the romantic moment. "Yura!"

Yuri burst into laughter as the song died out. "You've got to admit, it fits perfectly!"

It took Yuuri holding Victor back to prevent the man from punching Yuri in the face. It was totally worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> check out the other works in this series for some serious, much higher quality writing lmao. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
